Safe and Sound
by littleanimegirl1100
Summary: Shippo is scared to go to sleep, so kagome decides to sing him a song to help him go to bed, but what happens when Inuyasha is awake the whole time? (one-shot) InuXkag SanXmiro will add more if requested. :)


_**~Safe & Sound~**_

The group walked in silence, trying to find a place to rest for the night. The only thing lighting their way was the pale moon light, Even though everyone was exhausted from the encounter with Naraku not to long ago, they were still on edge, not letting their guard down the slightest bit.

Walking for about 15 more minutes, the group finally found a small clearing that was covered with trees, hiding them from what ever demons lurked out in the dark woods.

Setting down and setting up a fire, Kagome pulled out a couple cups of ramen from her bag, everyone's eyes lighting up at the sight of food. Then she noticed there was only enough for 4 people.

Frowning, Kagome made a mental note to go back home and restock on supplies. '_That's if I can get Inuyasha to let me go..It would be nice to have a hot shower' _She thought and ran her hand through her very tangled hair. Then handing everyone their ramen and fork once it was ready.

"Hey Kagome? Aren't you going to eat?" Shippo asked as he crawled into her lap. Smiling, she softly ruffled his hair "Nah, I'm not that hungry" she explained to him. Truth is, she was starving but she didn't want them to worry about her, She could always eat in the morning. She then moved to lay down in her sleeping bag. Sitting up quickly, Kagome was about to warn them to be careful with the ramen, but was to late.

Inuyasha seemed to send her a half glare and said it was her fault for not telling him it was hot before he had ate it. He sounded kind of funny due to his swollen tongue. She had quickly told him to shut up and if he wasn't in such a hurry he would have known it was hot. Obviously she was not in the mood to be messed with.

Sango, shippo, and even Miroku decided it would be best to not say anything, and they all gave Inuyasha the look. Clearly saying 'Don't-mess-with-her'

Shutting his mouth, Inuyasha quietly ate the rest of his ramen and then proceeded to lean against a tree, trying to get as comfortable as he could and then closed his eyes. Trying to get as much sleep as he could.

Sango decided to retire for the night and Kirara transformed into her larger form so Sango could curl up in fur. Miroku laid down next to Sango, Pulling her close to him and wrapping his arm around her stomach to keep her in place.

Shippo had already went to go sleep with Kagome, who had already went to bed. He curled up into a ball next to kagome's stomach and tried to go to sleep.

About an hour or two later, Shippo was still wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He was afraid that Naraku would come and find them.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, He gently pushed Kagome unil she woke up.

"huh? Shippo? Wha is it?" she asked groggily, and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands.

"I can't sleep. I'm to scared" he whispered, he sounded so scared that Kagome couldn't help but be wide awake now.

"What are you scared of?" she asked pulling him into a hug and petting his hair in effort to calm him down.

"I'm afraid that Naraku will come and find us" he whimpered and tried to get as close to Kagome as he could. Her scent was always so relaxing. It never failed to ease someone's nerves.

Even Miroku would ask for a hug from her and _not _grope her.

"It's ok Shippo, I understand" she said softly and gently rocked him back and forth to get him to fall asleep. Usually when Sota would have bad dreams kagome would do this for him when he would run into her room in the middle of the night, crying. She would sing to him to.

Maybe that will help him fall asleep faster.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go". When all those shadows almost killed your light" _

Shippo looked up at her for a second before smiling and snuggling himself against her chest. Kagome nor Shippo noticed that Inuyasha and the others were still awake them selves.

"_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone" but all that's dead and gone and past tonight" _

Everyone listened to Kagome's soft voice flow through the air. It was true that Miroku and Sango had asked each other to never leave them alone. They were in love after all.

When it comes to kagome and Inuyasha he had yet to admit he loves her, Of course it was very obvious to everyone around them, but kagome had yet to notice it.

He had promised to never leave her alone ever again, and he has kept that promise.

Kagome promised Shippo she would never leave him. Since she was like him mother figure, she didn't want him alone. He was so young after all.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I'll be Safe and Sound" _

It was like she was promising that everything would be alright in the end. It's true. It would be alright, but the problem is how did she _know _it would be alright? That was the question everyone was wondering.

"_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh__  
__Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)" _

Sango memorized the words and kept them, she had gone through a lot. The words and the sound of kagomes soft voice seemed to sooth her until she fell sleep. Miroku stayed up a while longer until he fell asleep with the one he loves most in his arms, making her feel safe.

Kagome looked down that Shippo was fast asleep, she smiled to herself and gently laid him down next her, letting him snuggle into her side.

Laying down and staring up into the sky she finished the last verse.

"_Just close your eyes, You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be Safe and Sound..." _

She looked over to see everyone was asleep. Or so she thought everyone.

"How do you know that?" she heard Inuyasha's voice drift to her ears. It caused her to jump at the sound, since she wasn't expecting it. She thought they were all asleep this whole time after all.

She rolled over to face him, resting the side of her head on her arm. "How do I know what?" she asked, staring into those golden eyes she loved oh so much.

"How do you know we will be safe and sound in the end? How do you know everything will be alright in the end?" he asked, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

She smiled at the question and crawled out of her sleeping bag as best as she could without disturbing Shippo.

She walked over to him and decided to take a seat next to him. She curled her legs up to her chest in an attempt to get warm. It was kind of windy out so that made it a bit chilly. It wasn't the best idea to wear a skirt that barley covered you.

Sighing Inuyasha pulled her next to him with a blush, he kept his eyes hidden from her view with his bangs and pulled her closer to keep her warm.

She snuggled into him and nearly fell asleep, but his voice woke her.

"So? Are you going to answer me?" He asked softly moving to wear she was sitting in his lap so she would be more comfortable and or warm.

"Hm? Oh yes! What was the question again..?" she asked and snuggled into his warmth more.

He chuckled a bit at the question before asking again.

"I asked, How do you know we will be safe and sound in the end? How do you know everything will be alright in the end?" He said, resting his chin on top of her head.

She sighed contently and closed her eyes. Half asleep she answered his question.

"I know because we have each other, and if everything is not alright in the end. It's not really the end now is it? Good thing's happen to people who wait" he hadn't expected that kind of an answer.

Truly he thought she would have answered the question spot on, but he guesses he would have to figure out what she meant by the whole "_and if everything is not alright in the end. It's really not the end now is it?" _Deciding he would figure it out later, he noticed the small snoring that was coming from the girl in his lap. He laughed quietly, at how she would fall asleep so easily after all that has happened today.

Taking off his outer shirt as best as he could without disturbing her, he covered her with it, not wanting her to catch a cold Inuyasha pulled her closer if that was even possible.

and looked up at the sky, it was brighter meaning the sun would be up soon, but the stars were still out. Deciding to head off to bed, Inuyasha had one thought running through his head before he fell asleep.

"_For now, Kagome, We shall be...**Safe **and **Sound**"_

_~Fin~_

Please let me know what you think! Flames excepted! They only make me better anyways. Also my cousin gave me her account since I forgot the pass word to mine. I know she hasn't updated any of her stories, so if you would like me to continue them for you guys I will gladly do so. Anyways Reviews means love! Thanks, also I'm sorry if I have misspelled words or cut out words, it's 2:58 am and I'm tired. Just deal with me here. Anyways Review! :) ~*Hilary*~


End file.
